the_arkham_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze
Mr. Freeze was a cryogenic scientist who was pushed to the edge of sanity in attempts to find a cure for his wife Nora Fries and has problems cooperating. Cold Cold Heart Mister Freeze appears in Cold, Cold Heart as the main villain. Freeze arrives with Penguin's gang and attacking civilians at the Wayne Humanitarian of the Year Awards demanding Ferris Boyle. While Batman is able to keep Ferris safe for the most part, he encounters Freeze, who is able to abduct Boyle and escape. Batman follows after him, discovering along the way that Freeze has equipped some of Penguin's men with cryonic weaponry. While Batman is trying to track down Freeze, he is able to find out that Freeze struck a deal with the Penguin: he supplies Penguin with weapons, and Penguin gets him Boyle and into GothCorp. Penguin gets Freeze into GothCorp, but it's in there that the deal goes sour. Penguin believes Freeze is holding on him due to Freeze's refusal to allow him into a certain section of the lab (in reality, it is a chamber that is housing Nora). At this moment, Batman arrives to see a firefight between Penguin, his goons, and Freeze. Batman drops down and picks off two snipers, and while Penguin's gang is distracted, Freeze freezes them all, retakes Boyle, and creates a wall of ice behind him. Batman not only requires his Extreme Environment (XE) suit, but also a cryodrill to break through the wall. The drill also needs a coolant fluid that was developed by Victor Fries, and it is there in the abandoned lab that he finally discovers the truth. Batman returns to GothCorp with the drill and is able to access the chamber. After fighting past Freeze's thugs and overloading the cryo-generators, the two begin a battle around the lab. Freeze's makeshift armor is too strong for Batman to damage conventionally, but he is able to find ways to hurt him is to disable his propellant tank on his suit. Their fight is interrupted by an alert, signalling that Nora's pod was beginning to fail. Freeze flash-freezes the room before returning to Nora in order to fix the problem, and Batman is able to attack him from below as well as he activates his Thermal Gloves to break his dome by taking him down. However, as he incapacitates Freeze, Boyle frees himself and uses the ruptered pipes in the room to freeze Batman, who pushes Victor out of the way. Ferris then snaps a pipe from Freeze's suit and begins to beat him to death, while cruelly gloating that he can watch Nora die first. Batman is able to free himself, then knocks Ferris out with two punches. He administers a coolant to Freeze, and then fixes Nora's pod, telling him that while he cannot give him peace, he can give him justice. It can be theorized that while the Bat did save Nora and Freeze in the end, he stopped Freeze from rescuing her and escaping, something Alfred points out when Bruce realizes that her restoration was Freeze's only goal. The G.C.P.D. picked up Victor and because of his condition they did not put him in Blackgate so they put him in Arkham Asylum when it opened. Batman: Arkham City Batman, who is poisoned by Joker with the latter's blood, goes to find Freeze in order to get the cure. He discovers that the Penguin has kidnapped Freeze, and tracks him to the Museum. Batman soon finds Freeze locked in a display case under a heat lamp, barely staying alive with the use of a plug that injected chemicals into his body, keeping it at sub-zero temperatures. He interrogates Freeze for the cure, but Freeze requires his suit, and demands revenge on Cobblepot. Freeze is reluctant to help Batman, but agrees after Batman threatens him by removing Freeze's chemicals. After Freeze gives into Batman's threat, he returns Freeze's plug. Batman gets Freeze his suit back and brings him the Penguin. Freeze gets revenge by stepping on the Penguin's broken hand, only easing up when Batman tells him to stop, and locks the Penguin in one of his own exhibits. Batman asks for the cure, but Freeze explains that it is too unstable for use. Batman realizes that he needs to get the restorative element the cure requires: the blood of Ra's al Ghul. Freeze returns to the GCPD building while Batman goes after Ra's. After recovering the blood sample, Freeze is able to complete the cure and quickly locks it away in his safe. Batman demands the cure, but Freeze refuses and destroys one of the two vials of the cure. He informs Batman that Joker has his wife Nora and Freeze orders Batman to bring Nora, and launches a full-scale attack against Batman. Batman is able to defeat Freeze and smashes the protective dome around his head to punch him, but stops after a hallucination from the poison. When Batman attempts to retrieve the cure, however, he discovers that Harley Quinn was able to break into the safe and has stolen the only samples. Batman pursues her but, at the insistence of Freeze, agrees to also look for Nora. In exchange, Freeze gives Batman some Freeze Grenades he had been developing to help Batman break into the Steel Mill. Batman quickly finds Nora in a warehouse on the property of Joker's Funland and informs Victor of her location, reuniting husband and wife. Voice Actor Mr. Freeze is voiced by Maurice LaMarche Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Doctors